Majo no Takkyuubin
Japanese Title: 魔女の宅急便 English Title: Kiki's Delivery Service Italian Title: Kiki — Consegne a domicilio French Title: Kiki la petite sorcière German Title: Kikis kleiner Lieferservice Spanish Title: Nicky, La Aprendiz de Bruja Chinese Title: 魔女宅急便 Russian Title: Ведьмина служба доставки Majo no Takkyuubin (Anime Movie) Airdate: July 22, 1989 'Plot' Kiki is a young 13-year-old witch living in a village where her mother is the resident herbalist. Traditionally, witches live alone for a year when they reach the age of 13. One night, Kiki takes off for the big city with her best friend Jiji, a talkative black cat. Kiki settles in Koriko, a port city. After a hard start, mostly due to her own insecurity, Kiki makes friends and finds a place to stay. However, Kiki discovers that her only skill as a witch is her ability to fly a broom, at which she is still not fully proficient. To support herself, she begins a delivery service at Gütiokipänja Bakery, a bakery owned by Osono and her husband Fukuo. During her time in Koriko, Kiki experiences setbacks and must contend with adolescent worries. She is pursued by Tombo, a local boy who is crazy about aviation. Tombo not only has a strong respect for Kiki's flying abilities, but also a strong liking for her as a girl. Kiki eventually warms up to him, but after a brief encounter with Tombo's friends, some of whom she had met earlier under unfavourable circumstances, Kiki's insecurities come back into play, and she goes into depression. Because of her depression, Kiki loses her powers to fly and also to speak with Jiji. Fortunately, one of her friends, a young painter named Ursula, invites her to stay in her forest cottage, where she decides Kiki's current crisis is "some form of artist's block." Due to her disappointment with her new, independent life Kiki loses her optimism, and her powers; however if she can find a new purpose, she will be able to reclaim what she has lost. Regaining her spirit, Kiki returns to the city. While visiting one of her customers, she witnesses an airship (dirigible) accident on the television. A strong and sudden gust of wind blows, and Tombo is lifted into the air and blown away hanging from the dirigible. Kiki pushes herself to regain her flying ability and uses a street-sweeper's push broom to fly to Tombo and the dirigible accident. Kiki is able to regain her full power and rescue Tombo. Later, Kiki becomes a local celebrity and flies in formation with Tombo on his human-powered aircraft, a propeller-rigged bicycle. Kiki sends a letter to her parents about gaining confidence through difficulties and that she has decided to make Koriko her new home. Majo no Takkyuubin (Live Action Movie) Airdate: March 01, 2014 This is the live action adaptation for the 1989 anime movie. Hungry Days: Aoharu ka yo. 'Plot' Kiki is a 17-year-old high school witch living in Yokohama. In that town, she lives peacefully with her black cat Jiji. She has faint feelings for her childhood friend Tombo who attends the same school as her. One day, by chance, she sees Tombo being confessed to by a junior, and she feels a tug in her heart. Will Kiki be able to deliver her feelings? Category:Anime Category:1980-1989 Category:2010-2019 Category:Live Action Category:Japanese Live Action